


Supporting character

by Toriyaki



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, could be platonic or not, sad Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriyaki/pseuds/Toriyaki
Summary: Kaoru knows he is one.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 40





	Supporting character

“Hikaru”

“Hnn? What is it, Kaoru?”

It was Saturday, the twins were lazing around in their shared bed, their legs entangled with one another. Hikaru had his head on the bottom of the bed while Kaoru was leaning his back against the head of the bed. Kaoru places the book he was reading on his lap, at the same time, Hikaru paused his game and rested it on top of his chest.

Both twins looked eachother.

Just stared at eachother as if they were communicating with just their eyes.

They were twins, identical ones, a special pair of twins who were together even before ‘living’ was a thing. They knew eachother more than they know eachother.

Or atleast, that was how it was before.

These few months, Hikaru can’t read Kaoru like before. Even now, as he stares back at Kaoru, it feels like Kaoru is reading him but he’s not letting Hikaru read him. There was an unreadable glint on his twin’s eyes.

After a few moments of just staring, Kaoru smiles, something which confused Hikaru, “Nothing, just felt like calling you.” He said before going back to his book.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow before huffing, not thinking about it anymore as he resumed back to his game, “You’re weird.”

_‘she calls out to him as he suddenly started to run towards Yuri, “Don’t go.” She whispers to air, she looks at them from afar, watches him smile and blush at what Yuri said. Sayori loved him first, yet he only saw her as a childhood friend, a childhood friend that supported him as he started to fall inlove with that girl. What could she do? She wanted him to be happy at first but it just hurts now, ‘Why does it have to be her? Why not it be me?’ She couldn’t help but think._

_The guy didn’t even bother to turn around as he ran to the one he loved. If this was a story, she knew she was just a supporting character, a rival for the heroine. And by the end of this story, she has to smile like everything was okay.’_

Kaoru chuckles as he grips the page tightly with his thumb and index finger,

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ouran fic. I really like HikaKao so yep. 
> 
> Also Yuri and Sayori are from a game called Doki Doki Literature Club. Sayori is best girl :") It's so sad that she had to go first ksksksk


End file.
